


The Bridge before Sunset

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Violence, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: The Phantom Thieves are victorious in the battle against Yaldabaoth. However, that doesn’t mean that victory comes without sacrifice, as the ex-thieves now mope in sorrow as their leader had supposedly perished during the final battle. Now they have to find a way to live their normal lives again without the one that brought them all together...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Back to normal

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little unlike me to do something as sad as this, but I have my reasons. 
> 
> So I hope you all come along this journey with me as this story unfolds...

Café Leblanc... 

Everyone was seated at either a table or the bar. Though unlike most times, the mood was less than cheerful, seemingly almost a ghost town of nothing. How did it get this way? That goes back to the final battle.... 

...the last time they saw him. 

The battle against Yaldabaoth wasn’t easy. Being an all powerful god, he was keen to attack at the most vulnerable and most powerful of the Thieves. As the battle raged on, the Thieves found it almost impossible to win this battle. Yaldabaoth was readying his final attack to erase them completely. 

That’s when their leader, Joker, gave his final order: 

“Get to somewhere safe! Now! You don’t have much time!” 

They never expected to hear an order like that. The way he worded it threw them off. What did he mean by “You don’t have much time?” What did that mean? 

They soon found their answer.... 

Yaldabaoth was heard firing his attack and Satanael was seen charging at it with full force. Next was a huge explosion that followed the clash of the two titans. 

And then...nothing was left... 

They quickly returned to the battlefield in search of their leader. But all they found was a huge crater and rubble everywhere. No sign of him anywhere. 

That’s when it hit them...Joker...had sacrificed himself... 

The harsh true soon engulfed the rest of the thieves in nothing but sorrow. They all looked at the crater of the explosion, wishing that this wasn’t really what happened. 

However...they all soon paved the road of despair and found they couldn’t stop it. 

The day after is where they now are all at Leblanc, still in despair of their fallen leader. 

“Why’d it have to come to this?” Futaba sulked. 

“He was all in about it too. That pisses me off.” Ryuji said. 

“Still...that’s no reason to just throw your life away like that.” Ann said. 

“It is such a tragic end to our leader. I would assume he saw it as no other way to end it.” Yusuke said. 

“I can’t believe that he actually did that. But if I had to guess, I’d say he did it so we could make it out alive.” Haru said. 

“That sounds like something he would do.” Ryuji said. “But to an extent like that?” 

“Not to mention we also lost Morgana. Those two were really the glue that kept the Phantom Thieves going. Now that they’re gone, it really feels like the thieves are done.” Ann said. 

“I wish his last words didn’t have to be like an order, ya know? That makes it more painful to see him die.” Ryuji said. 

“It’s how most leaders have it done. Issuing that last command and making sure that their legacy falls on the ones they were closest to.” Futaba said. “I just wish his death didn’t have to be like that.” 

Everyone agreed on that. Having his last time living as Joker probably wasn’t how he wanted it to end. But he couldn’t afford to have anyone else die. 

“Uhh...I know this is off topic, but has anyone seen Makoto?” Ryuji asked. 

“Oh yeah. She’s...” 

Ann looked around the cafè. But she didn’t see Makoto anywhere. 

“Yeah...where IS Makoto?” She said. 

“She’s gotta be somewhere in here. No way she’d skip out on a group meeting.” Futaba said. 

“Well, she can’t be in his room. That just makes it harder on her, as it is for all of us.” Haru said. 

“Damn. Wherever she is...I hope she’s ok...” Ryuji said. 

“Shall we go look for her?” Yusuke suggested. 

“Don’t bother.” The voice of Sojiro Sakura said, entering the café. 

“Boss? Why not?” Ann asked. 

“Her sister called me a moment ago. Niijima-san is currently at her apartment. And she’s not in the best of conditions from what I heard.” Sojiro said. 

“Oh man. I hope she’ll be ok. Having to see him die must be really hard on her. More so than it is for us.” Ann said. 

“I still gotta get it in my head that he died. And this time, for real.” Sojiro said. 

“Please don’t bring that moment up, Sojiro. It makes it all the more harder to hold back tears...” Futaba said, sobbing at the end. 

“My bad. I take it that it won’t be easy for you guys to get over this. So why don’t you all listen to something I learned when I heard Wakaba died?” Sojiro said. 

They looked at Sojiro. If it would potentially lift the mood, then it wouldn’t hurt to hear his story. 

“That day is one that I’ll never forget. How she said she was going to die and how she practically knew what awaited her next. And to have the burden be on me, I was really hoping that what she was saying was nonsense. But after she passed, it all just sank in my heart that it really happened. But that didn’t stop me from getting where I am today. Sure, this may not be the ideal way to live out the rest of your life after someone close to you died. But I still went with it, not as some sad sack. But as a way of redemption. And thanks to you lot, I can say that this has been the best redemption for an old man like me...” 

“What I’m trying to say is that while I did see Wakaba’s death as a long way from reality, I also accepted it as a whole. And with that acceptance, there came a better chance at redemption, not just for me, but for the daughter that she would’ve loved to see grow up out of her shell. That’s the best way I can put death. As redemption. So that’s what I expect you all to do. I’m sure he wouldn’t want to see you all sad that he died just to save you. If I had to guess, I’d say he would want you guys to learn from it as what to do if you were him in that same scenario. And he’d want to do what I did, redeem your normal lives as the group of knuckleheads you were before. Only this time, you guys aren’t all alone.” 

The others were in aww at Sojiro’s wise words. He looked so sure about what he said and said it all with pride and not one time did he ever stutter. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one, and he took that upon himself to get his life back, even after he had to deal with burdened Futaba at the time. 

“Wow...that’s some deep stuff, Boss.” Ryuji said. 

“It’s not like how he usually speaks too. Not like how he told us about Futaba’s mother’s death before.” Ann said. 

“I really hope you all were paying attention. Because now it’s all on you. To make yourselves the best for his sake. Your lives mattered to him as much as his did to you.” Sojiro said. 

“We will take that to heart, Boss. Thank you.” Yusuke said. 

“Good. Glad to hear it.” Sojiro said. 

“If only Mako-chan were here to listen to your story.” Haru said. 

“Yeah. I bet she needs it more than we do.” Futaba said. 

“It’s gonna be hard for Niijima-san to leave the house for now. My advice is to leave her be and let her calm down. She’s probably the most pained by his death.” Sojiro said. 

“Yeah. But thanks anyway, Boss. I think I’m starting to feel better already.” Ryuji said. 

“No problem. It’s the least I can do for you all, since you were close to him.” Sojiro said. 

“I guess we just have to accept it at this point. It’s gonna be hard not having him around, but once it sinks in, I’m sure we’ll be able to make up for it.” Ann said. 

“I couldn’t agree more, Ann-chan.” Haru said. 

“Then for now, we should all have a moment of silence as our leader.” Yusuke said. 

They all agreed and had a moment of silence for their leader who saved the world from becoming corrupted. 

His name...was Ren Amamiya.


	2. It should’ve been me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone is still recovering from Ren’s unfortunate passing, one person is more than likely to not have any signs of accepting the truth, as she was the closest to the boy who she had as her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting the train on moving, we now join Makoto Niijima as she tries to deal with her boyfriend’s death. Safe to say, it doesn’t go well. At all.

“Get to safety! Now! You don’t have much time!” 

Those were the last words she would hear from him. And the last she would see of him. She was taken by her teammate and fled the battlefield as he turned to face Yaldabaoth for the final battle. Those moments went by like a blur and now he’s no longer with her. 

The boy who she loved with all her heart, Ren Amamiya. 

And the one who can’t accept his death, his girlfriend, Makoto Niijima. 

Ever since hearing the unfortunate news, Makoto found it incredibly hard to show any real emotions other than sadness. She was crawled up in her room, the door locked, and surrounded by her sadness. Safe to say, she became what she said would never happen to her. She became a shut in. 

The day after the battle was just like the evening of yesterday for her. Crawled up in bed and crying, while holding onto a Buchimaru plush. 

This made it hard to cheer her up, no matter what her sister would do. Every time she would try to cheer her up, Sae got the same response from Makoto: 

“Go away.” 

She tried desperately to at least make her come our of her room, but Makoto kept denying her every time. Even when she promised her something she always wanted, she denied her. 

Eventually, she stopped trying entirely. Sae would just have to accept that Makoto was now like this. She wouldn’t say anything but go away to her. 

So to hopefully get her mind off her sister, Sae tried to work on Shido’s case, needing everything she could find that could prove him guilty. But, while it was quiet most of the time, she could hear her sister crying loudly and she couldn’t focus on what she was doing. 

Sae hoped the crying would die down eventually. She really needed to work on the case. But as time moved on, the crying only got louder and the sobbing turned into yelling. 

Two days later... 

Sae sat down in the living room to hopefully get at least one piece of work done, but she then heard the crying again...again....AGAIN! 

That was the breaking point for Sae. She couldn’t hold it back anymore. She needed somewhere else to work. So she took her things and headed for Yongen-Jaya, leaving her sister to cry all she wanted. 

All the while, Makoto was crying like she’d been doing for a while now. She wouldn’t stop. She just wouldn’t accept what happened to her boyfriend. 

“It’s not fair!” She sobbed. “Why!? Why did he have to die!?” 

She began to crying even harder. Her tears were falling off her face faster. 

“Why, Ren!? Why did you do it!? Why did it have to be you!?” She cried. 

She soon began to lower her volume. Her throat told her so. But she didn’t stop crying all the while. 

“Why was it you Ren!? Why!? It should’ve....IT SHOULD’VE BEEN ME!!!” Makoto cried her hardest, despite her aching throat. 

“I should’ve said something! I should’ve faced Yaldabaoth! I should’ve died! Not you! It should’ve been me!!” She cried. 

She began to cough harshly. Her throat’d had enough. 

“Ren...Please...Come back...I...I don’t want to lose you...” Makoto said, softly. 

She kept crying and coughing. She didn’t have it in her to get water for her throat. 

“Ren...*cough cough*...Please...*cough*...Don’t leave me...*cough cough*...” 

Makoto began to feel lightheaded. She decided to finally get up for some water. She unlocked her door and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and drank it all in one go. 

“Ren...” She said to herself. “You’re...You’re not dead. I know it. You’re still alive. You have to be...” 

She began crying again. She began walking back to her room, when all of a sudden, her legs gave out and she fell. She tried to get back up, but she couldn’t get her legs to move. 

“All my strength...I can’t...Ren...help me...” She said. 

She tried to pick herself up again, but she couldn’t. She tried again, but couldn’t. She tried again, but couldn’t. 

“Ren...h-help...” She sobbed. 

Then, she tried again and felt someone help her off the floor. 

“There. You ok?” 

Makoto’s eyes widened. She recognized that voice. 

“Ren!” She said, turning to face him. 

“Hey. Sorry if I’m intruding.” Ren said. 

“I knew it! You’re not dead! You’re here!” Makoto said, giving her boyfriend a hug. 

“Well...I wouldn’t say that particularly...” Ren said. 

“Huh?” 

Makoto noticed Ren was glowing. And she swear that she was seeing a halo above his head. 

“Ren...you’re...” 

“Yeah...I wish it didn’t have to be like this.” Ren said. 

“But that means...you really are dead...?” Makoto asked. 

Ren said nothing and looked at his beloved. 

“I’m still here with you, Makoto. And I’ll always be. I’m never away from you. I’m always in your heart. And you’re in mine. Never forget that.” Ren said. 

“Ren...please...I want you alive again! That’s all I want!” Makoto said desperately. 

“I know. And I want you keep seeing your precious face. But we can’t have either of that now.” Ren said. 

“It should’ve been me, Ren. I’m sorry.” Makoto said. 

“No way. It was not meant for you. Don’t say that.” Ren said. 

“But it’s what really should’ve happened! You were supposed to keep living! Not me! I should’ve been the one to get myself killed! Not you!” Makoto said. 

“Makoto, stop. You’re not making any sense.” Ren said. 

“What is it that you don’t understand, Ren!? I’m saying that I should’ve died for the others! And that you should’ve kept going! You’re stronger than me! You wouldn’t be all emotional about my death! You’re not like that! I’m the weaker one! I should be dead! IT SHOULD’VE BEEN ME!!!!” Makoto cried loudly. 

“Makoto...” 

“But now you’re dead! And I can’t see you anymore! The others think I’m crazy! My sister doesn’t want to see me! No one believes me anymore!” Makoto cried. 

“Makoto...” 

“You’re the only one I could hear from! The only one I could want to be with! The only one who understands me! And now you’re gone!” Makoto cried. 

Ren decided enough was enough and covered her mouth. 

“Makoto stop! You’re making it seem like this was for nothing! I know you can’t accept it, but it’s what I chose! So you have to be strong about this! Please! Do it for me!” Ren said. 

Makoto soon let the tears flow freely again... 

“Ren...d-do you...h-hate me now...t-too...?” She sobbed. 

“No. I don’t. I just can’t believe you. This isn’t you. You’re not usually like this. All upset about what you can’t accept. I need you to be strong about this. You’re not weak, Mako. You’ve never been weak.” Ren said. 

“R-Ren...” Makoto sobbed. 

“Makoto...I hope we can talk again soon. But I gotta go.” Ren said. 

“No! Please! Don’t leave me!” Makoto said. “I’ll do anything! Anything to keep seeing you! Just please don’t leave!!” 

“Anything? Do you seriously mean that?” Ren asked. 

“Yes! Please! I don’t wanna believe you’re dead! You’re still alive! I know you are! No matter your appearance may try to convince me otherwise!” Makoto said. 

“Well...I suppose...there is something I could do...” Ren said. 

“Really!? Please! What is it!?” Makoto asked desperately. 

“Sorry about this.” Ren said. 

“Wha-” 

Suddenly, Makoto felt her body shut down. She felt very tired and began wobbling. And then, she fell back on the floor and was knocked out.


	3. The Deal of the Afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto makes a deal with a bizarre long nosed man to have Ren stay by her side. But there is one thing: only she can see him. So it might have an effect on Makoto’s sanity, but if it’s for the one she loves, she’ll do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The others think Makoto’s insane because she said Ren isn’t dead. Oh how she wish she could prove them otherwise...

“Ngh...” 

Makoto woke up on something very uncomfortable. She soon got up and looked around her surroundings. 

“Where...am I?” She asked. 

Then, she realized her clothes had changed. She was wearing something that a prisoner would have on. She was completely frightened by her attire, but she was also hand-cuffed and her leg was on a ball and chain. 

“What’s going on!? Where am I!?” She shouted. 

“Peace, young one.” Someone said. 

Makoto looked threw the jail cell bars and saw someone sitting at a desk. She was surprised by how long the man’s nose was. 

“Welcome, young one, to the Velvet Room.” The man said. “My name is Igor. I am delighted to make you acquaintance.” 

“What’s going on? Why am I here?” Makoto asked. 

“This place exists on the boundaries of mind and matter. It separates dreams from reality. Only those who have been bounded by a contract may be allowed to step foot in this place.” Igor said. 

“Bounded by...a contract?” 

“In your case, it seems you summoned her because you had something in mind.” Igor said. 

“Huh? What’s that mean?” Makoto asked. 

“Well then. Would you care to come forth, Trickster?” Igor asked. 

Makoto then heard footsteps and she was greeted by Joker, now standing beside Igor. 

“Ren! Is that you!?” Makoto asked. 

Joker nodded. 

“What you see before you is the chosen Trickster who fought to prevent the world from the Ruin. However, in doing so, the chain of events led his soul to return here and here it has stayed until his fate is soon decided.” Igor said. 

“His fate is soon decided?” Makoto asked. 

“What you believe is that the Trickster hadn’t perished during your “last battle” with the malevolent God of Ruin. The truth is that his life is now apart of a rare occurrence in a human’s lifespan. An occurrence of which he is fighting in the battle of life and death. However, that battle is being fought by his consciousness and his soul has departed and has been lead here.” Igor said. 

“So you mean...he could still be alive!?” Makoto asked. 

“If the battle is won, the Trickster’s soul will return to his body and he will be able to walk along the path of his life once again.” Igor said. 

“He could be ok!?” Makoto asked. 

“However...that battle could be proven rather difficult given who weak he made himself. His chances of victory are close to zero as it stands now.” Igor said. 

“No...” 

“But, now that you’ve been summoned here, you have the opportunity to help him win the battle and restore his life.” Igor said. 

“I do!? Really!?” Makoto asked. 

“Right now, the Trickster’s consciousness is fading rather quickly. But so long as his soul remains in tact with someone whom he has forged a close connection with, his consciousness will have the strength to keep fighting and will never fade.” Igor said. 

“That is where you are to play a role in this.” 

“Me?” 

“You are the one closest to the Trickster. The one he made his eternal vow to. The one he made sure he be there for, no matter what it may cost. That bond has been established as one that cannot be broken. Therefore, you’re the only one who can prevent the Trickster from falling into the an endless slumber.” Igor said. 

“Thank goodness. Ren could be ok. I know he will.” Makoto said. 

That made Joker start to glow. 

“Oh. It seems his soul is rather pleased at your response.” Igor said. 

Joker gave Makoto a warm smile. She could only do the same to him. 

“Ok. I’ll do it. I’ll help Ren keep fighting. I want him to be ok. Because I love him too much to see him die. So please, Igor, tell me what I need to do!” Makoto said. 

“Very well.” Igor said. 

Joker then approached the cell and cut off the chains that locked it. He opened the door and Makoto was no longer a prisoner. She was instead Joker’s chosen advisor, Queen. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

Joker nodded. 

“In order for his soul to gain the strength to win the battle of life and death, he must accompanied by you at all times. Which means that he is to always be with you.” Igor said. 

“Is that all? That doesn’t sound too hard.” Makoto said. 

“However, his appearance cannot be realized by others. Only you can properly see him. If you are to acknowledge his appearance to others, nothing is to change. But heed my words. This offer can only be done thanks to your power and belief. If you are to accept that he is dead, then that will reflect on his soul.” Igor said. 

“I’ll never believe that Ren is dead. Even if that’s what the others think.” Makoto said. 

“Very good.” Igor said. 

“But what about the others? What happens if they start to believe Ren is still alive?” Makoto asked. 

“Then his soul will grow even stronger. Most likely, it was be enough to make his consciousness win the battle and restore his life.” Igor said. 

“I see. So all I need to do is get the others to believe that Ren isn’t dead. And he’ll be ok.” Makoto said. 

“Do not force yourself to do so. Only those who are to believe what has happened to the Trickster is false are to be your targets. Don’t bother with those who think he is dead.” Igor said. 

“Oh. So I shouldn’t tell the others?” Makoto asked. 

“They’ll most likely object to such hearings. And there are indeed others who knows what they need to believe. Those are to be the ones you are to convince.” Igor said. 

“But...” 

“Makoto, it’s ok.” Joker said. 

“Ren?” 

“I know it’s hard, but they believe what they believe. And it’s too late to convince them. So don’t bother them. You’ll make it worse for yourself and for me if you do.” Joker said. 

“Well..if that’s what you want, I won’t bother with them.” Makoto said. 

“Very good. Now, it’s time to get going. Once you have achieved enough power for his soul, you will return here and you shall wake up, only remembering what had happened the day of the Trickster’s supposed demise.” Igor said. 

“Ok. I’m ready.” Makoto said. 

“Good luck, young one. I shall observe from here. Now the time has come for us to bid farewell.” Igor said. 

Makoto suddenly felt dizzy. She tried to get her head straight, but failed and collapsed on the floor... 

_______________________________ 

“Ngh...” 

Makoto woke up on the floor of her apartment. She picked herself up and looked around. 

“Ren? Where’d you go?” She asked. 

No response... 

“Ren....” 

“Beep Boop...” 

Makoto jumped and turned around. Ren was standing there with a smile on his face. 

“Oh! You little...” Makoto said. 

“Sorry. I couldn’t help it.” Ren said. 

Makoto looked at Ren. He was still glowing and his halo remained above his head. 

“Oh. Don’t worry. I’m not leaving you. I mean, you promised to help me. So leaving would be a dick move.” Ren said. 

“Yeah. You got that right.” Makoto said. 

“So...where’s your sister?” Ren asked. 

Makoto shook her head. “I don’t know.” She said. 

“Damn. I was kinda thinking we start with convincing her.” Ren said. 

“Why my sister?” Makoto asked. 

“Well...you’ve been crying nonstop since I “died.” So she would want to comfort you about it.” Ren said. 

“Oh. Yeah. That’s right. I’ve been here since you...” 

Makoto was cut short by the sound of her apartment door opening. And in stepped her older sister. 

“Sis?” Makoto asked. 

"Makoto? You’re out of your room?” Sae asked. 

“Yeah. Sorry I worried you.” Makoto said. 

“.......” 

“Sis?” 

“I think she’s a little more than just upset at you.” Ren said. 

“You think?” Makoto said. 

“Please, Makoto. Can we talk?” Sae asked. 

“Sure.” Makoto said. 

The two Niijima were soon seated on their couch looking at each other. 

“Makoto, look. I get your upset about his death...” 

“Not really.” Ren said. 

“Shh!” 

“But seeing you all emotional about it...it makes me think that I’ve failed at being a good sister. Your priorities are more important than anything else in the world. I know you’re still recovering from the loss, but I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens, I want to be there for you. I want to make sure you’re ok. As your sister, it’s mandatory for me to keep a close eye on you. But I haven’t been doing that so much as of before. But no more. Now, I’ll do my best to make sure you’re happy.” Sae said. 

“What about the case involving Shido?” Makoto asked. 

“I’m sure that’s being taken care of. Now it’s time I take my eyes off of work and focus on you. I’ll be there for you Makoto. Always.” Sae said. 

“S-Sis...” 

“Damn. Were you that upset about me?” Ren asked. 

“Of course I was. Why wouldn’t I be?” Makoto said. 

“Hmm. Makoto, who are you talking to?” Sae asked. 

“It’s nothing. Sorry.” Makoto said. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling better? You’re not going crazy or anything right?” Sae asked. 

“No. I’m fine. Really.” Makoto said. 

“Good. Because I want you to know that...you keep thinking he’s ok. That there’s a chance he’s still alive.” Sae said. 

“I know.” 

“And now...I’m saying that there’s nothing wrong with it.” Sae said. 

“Really? You mean it?” Makoto asked. 

“Of course I mean it. And if you believe it...then so do I. I want to make you feel better. So if you say he’s not dead, that’s what I’m going with.” Sae said. 

“Sis...thank you!” Makoto said. 

“Your welcome, Makoto.” Sae said. 

“Yeah! Thanks a lot!” 

“Who said that?” 

“Who said what?” 

“I heard someone say thanks... but you’re the only one here.” Sae said. 

“Really? That’s odd.” Makoto said. 

“Wait...can she hear me?” 

“What in the world!?” 

“What’s wrong, Sis?” Makoto asked. 

“I-Isn’t that...him!? Behind you!?” Sae asked. 

“Wait!? You can see him!?” 

“She can see me!?” 

“What is going on here!? How are you here!?” Sae asked Ren. 

“Oh...uhh...well....” 

“Makoto! Don’t just sit there! Explain!” Sae told her sister. 

“Oh! Umm...well...this is...It’s Ren, don’t get me wrong. But it’s not exactly him.” Makoto said. 

“What’s that mean!? Is it a ghost or something!?” Sae asked. 

“A ghost? Sae-san, your words hurt me. I’m no ghost.” Ren said. 

“Can’t you take this seriously just this once, Ren!?” Makoto asked. 

“Sorry. Can’t really talk seriously, considering that I’m “dead.” Ren said. 

“So then...that’s a real halo above your head, Amamiya-san?” Sae asked. 

“Yeah. It’s something you get when you die. I think. Wouldn’t know cuz I’ve never died before.” Ren said. 

“Makoto...am I going crazy?” Sae asked. 

“No! You’re not! Please don’t say otherwise!” Makoto said. 

“It’s just...so bizarre...he’s actually here...” Sae said. 

“Well, it’s your sister who you should thank for this.” Ren said. 

“Please. We need others to believe Ren isn’t dead! It’s the only way he can actually be alive again!” Makoto said. 

“Oh...is that so?” 

“Yes! Please you have to believe me, Sis!” Makoto said. 

“But how do you know that will happen?” Sae asked. 

“If you don’t believe it, I’m taking Makoto with me to my afterlife.” Ren said. 

“What!?” 

“Ren! Not in front of Sis!” Makoto blushed. 

“Well...if that’s the case...then I’ll take your word for it.” Sae said. 

“Good.” Ren said. 

“Now we just need others to do the same.” Makoto said. 

“If there’s anyway I can help, I’ll be glad to.” Sae said. 

“Thanks, Sis.” Makoto said. 

“Still, it’s bizarre to actually see him again.” Sae said. 

“What can I say? Love makes you want some crazy things.” Ren said. 

“Ren! Please!” Makoto blushed. 

Ren chuckled and hugged Makoto. She was too nervous about them doing it in front of her sister but she eventually gave in and hugged him back. 

“Honestly. You couldn’t have done this before I came home?” Sae asked. 

“You wouldn’t be able to see me.” Ren said. 

“Oh. Good point.” Sae said.


	4. Plead for Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Ren now set out on their way to save Ren from dying. Without the help of the others, they’ll won’t have as hard of a time as they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Makoto and Ren to make sure he stays alive! They have to achieve their goal, no matter what!

Makoto is now back in her room, alongside her beloved “desisted” boyfriend. She was happy to have him again. 

“Your room hasn’t changed much.” Ren said. 

“It’s always been the same.” Makoto said. 

“What’s this?” Ren said. 

“What?” 

“There’s a puddle here?” Ren asked. 

“It’s just...my tears...” Makoto said. 

“Oh. I guess you really missed me.” Ren said. 

“Of course I did!” Makoto said. 

“Hehe...there there. I’m here now.” Ren said, gently grazing Makoto’s hair. 

"Yeah. I know." Makoto said. 

"That being said, we need to start on getting your existence out there. Tell me, besides the others, is there anyone who we can turn to for help?" She added. 

"Sure there are. I've made tons of confidants. So getting their help shouldn't be that big of a problem." Ren said. 

"Good. I was concerned about that. So, since you're the one at risk right now, who should we turn to first?" Makoto asked. 

Ren thought about that for a moment. Sure, there were those who he had previously forged strong bonds with, but deciding on where to start would be difficult... 

When he finally came to a decision, he looked at Makoto.

"The clinic. That's where Doctor Takemi is. You know, the one that I called to check on Futaba?" Ren said. 

"Yes, I remember. Her clinic is in Yongen-Jaya, correct?" Makoto asked. 

"Yeah. It is. I'm certain that Takemi can lend us a hand." Ren said. 

"Ok then. We'll start at the clinic and work our way from there." Makoto said. 

"Sounds like a plan." Ren said. 

"For now...*yawn*...let's get some sleep." Makoto said. 

"I can't sleep. Because then I'll die." Ren said. 

"Oh. Well try not to make so much noise." Makoto said. 

"Promise." Ren said. 

"Well...goodnight." 

"Sweet dreams, my Queen." 

Makoto soon fell asleep after that. Ren watched as she blissfully snorned and hugged her Buchimaru plush. 

"She's so cute." Ren said. 

_"Trickster..."_

Ren heard a voice say something.

"Igor?" He asked. 

_"Trickster. If my voice is reaching you, then do not be alarmed. I am speaking to you within the dreams of the one currently fast asleep. I see you have already made progress in your quest to win the battle of your life. And in doing so, your soul has also gained some form of strength needed to combat the struggle. But you must heed my words, Trickster, if you do not acquire the necessary amount of strength your soul requires to win the battle by late sunset of this week's end, you will never be able to return to the living realm. And thus you will be sentenced for all of eternity in the Velvet Room."_ Igor said. 

"The end of this week!? That's all the time we have!?" Ren gasped. 

_"My powers can only keep you in your world for so long. I trust that your bonds with the others who have faced the Ruin alongside you will come to aid you in your survival. So you mustn't waste time. Seek out those who believe that your fate has not yet been decided. And you'll be more than able to regain what you have lost."_ Igor said. 

"Damn. Ok. I understand. So if it's Tuesday today...that means we only have five days to do this!?" Ren said. 

_"Indeed. If I am able to extend your time, I will do so without hesitation. But the odds of that happening are so little. So you must be ready in five human days...or else you will die."_ Igor said. 

"Yessir. I understand." Ren said. 

_"Very well. Now I bid you farewell. And good luck, Trickster."_ Igor said.

"Thank you." Ren said. 

_The next morning..._

Makoto and Ren arrived at Takemi's Medical Clinic. They just hope they would be able to convince the Doc her guinea pig was still alive. 

"It's gonna be ok." Ren told Makoto. 

"I know." Makoto said. 

She took a deep breath and opened the door. The clinic was just how Ren remembered it. As plain and dull as it was before. 

"Excuse me." Makoto asked to the front desk. 

"Huh?" Ren found something on the examination room door. 

_The Doctor is currently performing examination elsewhere. Please stand by in the waiting room until they return. -Doctor Takemi_

"Aw crap." Ren said. 

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked. 

"Takemi's not here. She must be out somewhere." Ren said. 

"Oh no. This isn't good. We'll have to wait until she gets back." Makoto said. 

Ren nodded and the two of them took a seaseat in the waiting room. Ren talked to Makoto about how Takemi would call him in for clinical trials and how they were either painful or just ok at best. 

"Sounds like you had a busy time here." Makoto said.

"Don't even get me started on that." Ren said. 

Makoto giggled. Ren was always so selfless. He was just the type of person who would help anyone who needed the extra hand. 

Just then, the door to the clinic opened and in walked Takemi with a bag of what appeared to be groceries(?). She noticed Makoto waiting, probably for her no doubt. 

"Yes? Can I help you?" Takemi asked. 

"You're Doctor Takemi, correct?" Makoto asked. 

"Yeah. That's me. So what?" Takemi said. 

"Perfect. I'd like to speak with you private if that's ok with you?" Makoto asked.

"Sure? I don't know why you'd want to talk to me, but fine. Please head to the examination room." Takemi said. 

"Thank you." Makoto said, walking into the examination room. 

"She's more cold than usual." Ren said. 

"Is that so? Was she always like this?" Makoto asked. 

"Not with me. She just examined me and gave me medicine most of the time I came her." Ren said. 

"I hate to think that she's already learned about..." 

"Hey. Who are you talking to?" Takemi asked, walking in. 

"Oh! It's nothing! Don't mind me." Makoto said. 

"Whatever." Takemi said, taking a seat at her desk. "So what's this you wanted to talk with me about?" 

"Well..." 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm sure you know about him, but you're acquainted with Ren Amamiya, right?" Makoto asked. 

"......." 

"Takemi-san?" 

"Sorry. Yes I am..." Takemi said, sounding a bit sad. 

"Well I'm his girlfriend. Makoto Niijima. Has he said anything about me to you?" Makoto asked. 

"Now that you mention it, he did say something about having a girlfriend." Takemi said. "Although, it was back when he was..." 

"Huh? Oh. Have you heard about what happened to him?" Makoto asked. 

"........." 

"I'm sorry. I just...". 

"He and I weren't particularly close. But he did have an impact on my career as a doctor." Takemi said. 

"He told me you'd message him about some clinical trials, is that right?" Makoto asked. 

"Yeah. He was my little guinea pig. He'd come for the trials, and I'd get the results. That way I know what needs to be improved or not." Takemi said. 

"I'm sure it must get pretty lonely now..." Makoto said. 

"When I got the news from that guy at the Café, I just...I couldn't get in my head. Of all the times I thought he had actually died, knowing he's now really dead...it hurts me." Takemi said. 

"........" 

"But I have to be strong about this. I'm supposed to be an adult. I'm supposed to be mature about this. But no matter what...there are times where I just...let it go." Takemi said. 

"Takemi-san..." 

"No. It's ok. I'm sure it's hard you, not just because he was your boyfriend, but you're still young. These things happen to most of us. There are those who we love so dear and then one day, they're found dead." Takemi said. 

"I....I don't believe it." Makoto said. 

"Don't believe what?" Takemi asked. 

"I don't believe he's dead. I never thought of that." Makoto said. 

"Seems like you're pretty stubborn. That's not how he described you to me. To him you were his unique other. The one he was proud to be with. The one he loved so dear to his heart." Takemi said. 

"Oh yeah. I did say that." Ren said. 

"Although, I can't really blame you for thinking what you said. He was very close to you." Takemi said. 

"He was. And he still is. No matter what death says about a person, it's what you want them to be that makes them keep going." Makoto said. 

"That's some strong imagination, kid." Takemi said. 

"So, you've already accepted it? That he's dead?" Makoto asked. 

"Well....not entirely." 

"Huh?" 

"While I did hear about his death, the news hasn't really made any confirmation about it. So there could possibly be a slight chance in the stars that he's out there. Alive and all." Takemi said. 

"I'm sure of it. He's still going." Makoto said. 

"If that's what you think, then you're not alone." Takemi said. "I too am hoping for his safety." 

"Really?" 

"Of course. He's my guinea pig. If he can survive even the deadliest of my trials, then he can take on anything." Takemi said. 

"You still have faith. Thank you." Makoto said. 

"If there's anything you hear about his survival, please let me know. I'll be more than happy to make sure he gets a full recovery." Takemi said. 

"I'll be sure to do that. Thank you, Takemi-san." Makoto said. 

"Not a problem, kid." Takemi said. 

Suddenly, there was a bright glow that was beside Makoto. They watched as the brightness died down and there stood there guinea pig Takemi was hoping to see again. 

"Y-You!" Takemi said. 

"Neh...what's up, Doc?" Ren said. 

"Ren..." 

"You're...actually here!? But I thought you were..." Takemi was surprised to see Ren after she was told that he died. 

"We can worry about that later. For now, I'm happy to hear you still have faith in my life." Ren said. 

"Is that...an actual halo above your head!? Or am I going crazy!?" Takemi said. 

"Pretty sure there's some kinda medication that can clarify your craziness, Doc." Ren said. 

"So it's real then!?" 

Ren simply nodded. 

"See, this Ren is simply his afterlife image. Although, he's not exactly dead yet. His consciousness is fighting. So we need all the help we can get to ensure he lives." Makoto said. 

"Is that so? You're still fighting?" Takemi asked. 

"Damn right I am." Ren said. 

"Woah...ok. Well if that's the case, then I'll do whatever I can to help." Takemi said. 

"Thanks, Takemi-san." Makoto said. 

"We really appreciate it." Ren said. 

"My pleasure. Please stop by once you're alive again, my little guinea pig." Takemi said. 

"I will." Ren said. 

The two lovers then said goodbye to Takemi and walked out of the clinic. 

"Told you she'd help us." Ren said. 

"I'll admit. I have my doubts. But knowing that she's gonna help us is all I need to smile." Makoto said. 

"Ok. Oh and by the way, we have until the end of the week to do this." Ren said. 

"Five days should be more than enough time." Makoto said. 

"Glad to hear that." Ren said. 

"Now. Where to next?" Makoto asked. 

"I was thinking we could go to the-" 

"Well well. Look who it is..." 

Ren and Makoto recognized that dastardly voice.


	5. Haunted Rebel Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Makoto are baffled as someone they fought against now stands before and he couldn't be more proud than to see his old rival in his current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! 
> 
> Pancake boy's here!! 
> 
> That's all you need to know.

"Well well. Look who it is." 

Ren and Makoto recognized that dastardly voice. 

"No way...! That can't be!" Makoto said. 

Ren was sure that was no way that HE could be here the same way like him. 

"Behind you." 

Ren turned around and there he was, standing with that damned grin on his face. 

"A-Akechi!?" 

"I'm surprised to see you here, Makoto. And you too, Ren." Akechi said. 

"B-But...you...in Shido's Palace...how are you...!?" 

"Wait, Mako. Look." Ren said, pointing above Akechi's head. 

Above the bastard's head was a very noticeable halo. Just like the one Ren had. 

"A halo?" Makoto asked. 

"Don't recall what I did to deserve one, but it's there I guess. As a symbol of my defeat." Akechi said. 

"How are you here!?" Ren asked. 

"The same route you took to get here. Seemed like the best way to track you down." Akechi said. 

"What are you planning, Akechi!?" Makoto asked. 

"Me? Oh. Nothing much. I'm just here to see to it that I am the one who is going to live." Akechi said. 

"What!?" Ren said. 

"I've already been through so much of the this damn wasteland and managed to find myself some stragglers who believe in the opposite of my death. That gave me power to change my fate and resume walking along the living once again." Akechi said. 

"What!? That can't be!" Makoto said. 

"Just you wait, Ren. Once I get enough strength to revive myself, I'll go after your body...and finish the job." Akechi said. 

"Not if we get to it first!" Makoto said. 

"You're wasting your time. In five days, I'll be alive and you'll be nothing. I will prevail. I must prevail!" Akechi said. 

"There's no way we're gonna let you do that!!!" Ren said. 

"Just try and stop me!!! From what I can tell, I am much more significantly strengthened to end your life now." Akechi said. 

The two foes then flashed blue and red aura. And for a moment, Makoto caught a glimpse of Joker and Crow. 

"What wast that!?" She asked. 

"Tick-tock, Ren. Your life is on the clock!" Akechi said. 

"Damn you Akechi!!!" Ren said. 

Akechi then flew away, laughing maniacally. Ren was furious. And so was Makoto. 

"We gotta get my strength back before Akechi gets my body!" Ren said 

"Yeah. We will. Don't worry, Ren. We'll make sure that bastard's plan doesn't work." Makoto said. 

"Ok. Now if I'm not mistaken, there should be someone at the church in Kanda! That's where we should head next!" Ren said. 

"Ok. Let's hurry." Makoto said. 

The two of them raced to the station to get to Kanda. The train arrived early so they had a chance to get there in no time at all. 

Soon, they stood in front of the church Ren was talking about. 

"I'm curious. What exactly did you come here for?" Makoto asked. 

"I came here for some Shogi lessons." Ren said. 

"Shogi? At a church?" Makoto couldn't believe that. 

"You'll know when we meet the person." Ren said. 

Makoto walked into the church and looked around. There was no one inside. She walked up to the podium. 

"There." Ren said. 

Makoto looked in Ren's direction and saw a girl sitting by herself with a Shogi board. 

"You were actually serious..." Makoto said. 

"Her name is Hifumi Togo. She's a pro Shogi players and she goes to Yusuke's school. So you might wanna approach her with confidence." Ren said. 

"Ok." Makoto said. 

She confidentially approached Hifumi as she looked up from her board. 

"Hello." Makoto said. 

"Y-Yes?" Hifumi asked. 

"Oh..." Ren noticed the teardrops on the board. 

"You're Hifumi Togo, correct?" Makoto asked. 

"Y-Yeah...that's me." Hifumi said. 

"Is everything ok?" Makoto asked. 

"*sniff* Huh?" 

"Oh my. Are you...crying?" Makoto said. 

"I'm sorry. It's just...something came up and I can't believe it." Hifumi said. 

"Hmm...please. Would you to talk about it?" Makoto asked. 

"I'm...ok. It's fine." Hifumi said. 

"You're clearly not fine, Hifumi-san." Makoto said. 

"Seems she may have heard the news." Ren said. 

"Yeah. She wouldn't be upset otherwise." Makoto said. 

"O-Ok. We can talk." Hifumi said. 

Makoto smiled and sat next to Hifumi. She still had small tears in her eyes. 

"So...what's this that's been bothering you, Hifumi-san?" Makoto asked. 

"Not to long ago, I got word about a friend of mine. Before that, people at my school were spreading rumors about him. Like how he's a bad person, or an evil spirit." Hifumi said. 

"I see. Who exactly was this friend?" Makoto asked. 

"His name was...Ren Amamiya..." Hifumi said, cracking a sob at the end. 

"Damn. I'm glad I didn't go to Kosei." Ren said. 

"Not now, please." Makoto said. 

"My bad." 

"So what exactly did you hear about Ren?" Makoto asked. 

"Someone told me...that...Ren...he's...d-dead..." Hifumi said, sobbing. 

".........." 

"Ren would come here to see me. We'd play Shogi together. I gave him lessons and he helped me learn new moves." Hifumi said. 

"Side note: I used to have a small crush on her before you joined the team." Ren said. 

"O-Oh..." Makoto slightly blushed. 

"N-Now that he's gone...there's no hope for me in Shogi. I tried to learn new moves on my own, but they aren't anything too special. What's there to do now?" Hifumi sobbed. 

"Hifumi-san..." 

"Normally, I'm not this emotional...but I can't believe it. He's actually gone..." Hifumi sobbed. 

Makoto patted Hifumi on the shoulder. 

"I know how it feels. Ren and I were close as well. Very close." Makoto said. 

"You were?" 

"Yeah. I'm actually his girlfriend. Makoto Niijima. Did he say anything about me?" Makoto asked. 

"Yeah. He told me that if he was lucky to have you, he'd be the best man you could as for." Hifumi said. 

"H-He did?" Makoto said, blushing. 

"Oh yeah. I remember me telling her that." Ren said. 

"Oh. You have my condolences." Hifumi said. 

"Thanks. I'm sure Ren was happy to have come here to play with you." Makoto said. 

"He was the only person who'd play me." Hifumi said. 

"Is that so?" Makoto said. 

"Sorry. I'm just...not in the mood to keep talking." Hifumi said. 

"I understand. But one more thing please?" Makoto asked. 

"Sure." 

"What do you make of Ren's death? Do you think he's actually gone for good?" Makoto asked. 

"Ren...His life came at a surprising end. But that's no reason for me to believe otherwise." Hifumi said. 

"Yeah. Tell em." Ren said. 

"So long as I keep getting better, I be sure to, one day, see him again. And I'll be there for him. As his friend...and distant loved one." Hifumi said.

Makoto was surprised to hear that come from Hifumi, who was crying about Ren's loss just a moment ago. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't say distant loved if you're his girlfriend. Please forgive me." Hifumi said, blushing a little. 

"It's not a problem. Thank you for sharing your belief with me, Hifumi-san." Makoto said. 

"No. Thank you, Niijima-san, for letting me talk to you. I feel better about myself now. And I'll never stop believing that Ren is dead. No matter what." Hifumi said. 

"Glad to hear that." 

A sudden bright light began to glow behind Hifumi. She turned around and she saw someone standing there. Someone she was very happy to see. 

"!!!" "Ren!!" Hifumi said. 

"Good to see you, Hifumi." Ren said. 

"This...I knew it! You're life hasn't ended yet!" Hifumi said. 

"Well...That's not the full story." Ren said. 

"Excuse me?" Hifumi asked. 

"Take a look above his head." Makoto said. 

Hifumi looked and saw the halo Ren had. That saddened her mood. 

"Oh...I see..." She said. 

"Don't cry. I'll have this removed soon enough. Thanks to your resolve and belief that I'm still alive." Ren said. 

"We need other like you to help Ren. If you don't, he'll die." Makoto said. 

"If there's anything I am able to do, I will do so immediately. It's just a relief that I get to see your face again, Ren." Hifumi said. 

"Thanks. I think you've earned this." Ren said. 

He leaned to Hifumi's cheek and gave her a kiss. Makoto was surprised and blushing. She didn't expect that. And neither did Hifumi. 

"Thanks for being my Shogi instructor." Ren said. 

"I-I...I...I..." 

"I think we'd better get going. See you soon, Hifumi-san." Makoto said. 

"O-Oh...goodbye." Hifumi said, flustered. 

Ren and Makoto then walked out of the church. Makoto saw the sly grin on her boyfriend's face. 

"You've been wanting to do that for a while now. Haven't you?" Makoto asked. 

"Yeah. Sorry if I made you jealous." Ren said. 

"It's ok. We got Hifumi-san on our side now. So thats another step in getting you back alive." Makoto said. 

"Got that right. I'm sure that must be all we can do for today though. It's starting to get late." Ren said. 

"Oh. You're right. Well, tomorrow won't be any different. We'll keep going and get all the help we can get." Makoto said. 

"Thanks, Mako." Ren said. 

"Anytime, RenRen." Makoto said. 

The two laughed as they made their way back to Makoto's apartment... 

Across the street from the church, however.... 

"Makoto? What's she doing here?" Ann asked. 

"Did I just hear her say..."RenRen?"


	6. Society's Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Ren are making great progress with getting the belief of Ren's existence out there. With only four days left to go, the two decide to take things up a notch with getting the help of "No Good Tora".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the best thing in the world to have a public speaker as a friend. Available at any time for a helping hand.

Ren and Makoto were back at the Niijima residence. The day had been a long one. With getting Sae, Takemi, and Hifumi on their side, they're coming steps closer to achieving their goal. 

"It's nice to see everyone's face again." Ren said. 

"Although I think it's not the best to show up with a halo above your head. That can cause some inconveniences." Makoto said. 

"Yeah. I know." Ren sighed. 

Just then, Sae came into the living room to greet her sister and the angel of Ren. 

"Did you find anything?" Makoto asked. 

"No. The higher officials are already on the way to closing his fate as dead." Sae said. 

"Damn. We gotta act fast then." Ren said. 

"I know. I'm doing my best to make amends, but the chances of winning are slim." Sae said. 

"Oh man. If they delcare it soon, everyone will have to believe Ren is dead. There has to be something we can do to convince the people of the truth." Makoto said. 

"I'm doing everything I can. I'll make sure this will not happen." Sae said. 

"Thanks, Sae-san." Ren said. 

"My pleasure. You two should get some sleep now. It's late." Sae said. 

Makoto and Ren nodded and went to Makoto's room. She was still concerned about what her sister said. 

"There has to be something we can do." She said. 

"We'll just keep doing what we can for now." Ren said. 

"But what if they delcare it tomorrow!? Not to mention we also have Akechi to deal with." Makoto said. 

Ren just stayed silent. He thought long and hard about what they could do. There has to be something or someone who they can turn to make people open their eyes to the truth. Someone who is willing to lend them a hand. Someone who can speak to the people and make them believe them. 

Someone who had a talent for public speaking... 

"Wait! That's it!!!" Ren said. 

"What!?" Makoto asked. 

"There is someone that can help us! I can't believe I almost forgot about him! He's sure to give us a hand!" Ren said. 

"Who is it!? I need to know!" Makoto asked. 

"It's Toranosuke Yoshida!!! He's a politician!! He's the guy we can get to help us!!!" Ren said. 

"Toranosuke Yoshida? I think I've heard of that name before. He was said to have lost seven consecutive elections and has a bad reputation. Are you sure we can rely on him?" Makoto asked.

"Trust me! We can get help from him! He's a great public speaker! I used to help him with his speeches. And they were inspiring to many who actually listened." Ren said. 

"Well...ok. I guess it's ok with you, it's ok with me." Makoto said. 

"So first thing, I'll take you to him. I have an inkling on where he could be." Ren said. 

"I hope you're not going to die from this, Ren." Makoto said. 

Ren smiled at Makoto as she fell asleep. He had all his faith that Tora would be the one to turn his fate around. 

_The next day..._

Ren lead Makoto to where he suspected Tora would be. And sure enough, there, in front of the Diet Building, was the best public speaking politician Ren was happy to meet. 

"There he is." Ren said. 

"So...do we just walk up to him?" Makoto asked. 

"He's preparing his speech. So we gotta hurry." Ren said. 

Makoto nodded and quickly walked up to the politician. He was almost ready to start when he noticed Makoto standing in front of him. 

"Ah. Young lady. Can I help you?" Tora asked. 

"Umm...are you Toranosuke Yoshida?" Makoto asked. 

"Yes. I am. Is there something you want from me?" Tora said. 

"Hasn't changed at all." Ren said. 

"I was wondering if we could talk in private for a bit." Makoto said. 

"Very well. But I am on a schedule so this had to be something quick." Tora said. 

"Well...I heard you were a great public speaker. Despite that you've lost seven consecutive elections." Makoto said. 

Tora suddenly looked down. Ren bumped Makoto on the side. 

"What?" 

"Don't say that! You're gonna blow our chance!!" Ren said. 

"Oh. My bad." Makoto said. 

"No. It's fine. That doesn't bother me as much anymore. I'm more concerned about something else." Tora said. 

"Oh. What might that be?" Makoto asked. 

"Before, no one really cared about what I had to say. No one bothered with me. That's when I was approached by a young man who was about your age. He gave me motivation like no other. He encouraged the people to listen and learn from what I was saying. I couldn't be more happy to have someone like him at my side." Tora said. 

"That must be you, Ren." Makoto said to her boyfriend. 

"He gives me too much credit." Ren said. 

"But...recently, I had learned of a great tragedy that befell the young man. That struck me with displeasure and a lack of motivation. So I've been trying to make up for that by speaking about what happened to him. But no one listens to me." Tora said. 

"You've been speaking about him?" Makoto asked. 

"Yes. You wouldn't happen to know the young man, would you?" Tora asked. 

"I have. In fact I'm his girlfriend. My name is Makoto Niijima." Makoto said. 

"His girlfriend? Oh. I hadn't the slightest idea he was in a relationship. You have my blessings." Tora said. 

"Thank you. I, for one, am happy to hear that you're speaking about Ren. I don't believe why people would not listen to you. About the one who saved the world for goodness sake." Makoto said. 

"His reputation has been going downhill lately. So it would seem to do for that reason that I don't have people listen to me." Tora said. 

"That can't be good." Ren said. 

"Akechi must be trying to interfere with our business." Makoto said. 

"It wouldn't surprise me if he did." Ren said. 

"Excuse me? Are you...speaking to someone?" Tora asked. 

"Oh! No! It's nothing!" Makoto said. 

"Ah. My mistake." Tora said. 

"Getting back to Ren, I don't believe he's actually dead. He's still out there." Makoto said. 

"It appears we are one in the same then. Please, would you like to assist me with my speech today?" Tora asked. 

"Yes. I would." Makoto said. 

"Excellent. Come now. Let's get started." Tora said. 

Makoto nodded as the two (or three) of them stood in front of the Diet Building. Makoto listened to Tora as he spoke. 

"There are more important things that can happen in this country! People are suffering! Businesses declining! The economy is declining! But you all could make it better! It was like a young man I knew that told me to keep going and kept me motivated! So I honor him by telling you through same thing!" 

"Wow. He sounds like he serious." Makoto said. 

"Yeah. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be up here." Ren said. 

"Ugh! Do you ever shut up!?" Someone in the crowd said. 

"Who cares about your pathetic excuse for a speech anyway!?" Another said. 

"Oh man. This doesn't look good." Makoto said. 

"I bet that kid you were talking about is happy is done with you! Why would anyone help you, No Goddess Tora!?" 

"......." 

"What the hell would you know!?" Makoto suddenly shouted. 

"Niijima-san?" 

"You wouldn't know what would happen to this country! Nor would you care!! So what's the point of dragging someone who can actually help you make things better down the same damn path!?" Makoto shouted. 

"Woah. She's a feisty one." Someone said. 

"She's got that vicious glare in her eyes." Another said. 

"And on top of that, you don't have the damn right to say ANYTHING about that young man who chose to help this politician! I knew him personally, and he's a very kind hearted person! Always putting someone else's needs before his own! So he can make this world better place!! And so what if he tried to help Tora-san!? They both had the same mindset!! And they were only trying to help you all!! So none of you dare say anything about him!!! You all need to be more than just blankly staring at someone!!!! You all need to get yourselves involved and make it better for everyone!!!" Makoto said. 

"Holy crap. That was a lot." 

"Her words were as feisty as her voice." 

"Niijima-san..." Tora was surprised to hear Makoto's serious tone. 

"Hey. Whatever happened to that kid anyway?" 

"He's..." Makoto was hesitate. But looked at Ren. And spoke with pride. 

"He's fighting his own battle! One that's a matter of life and death!" She said. 

Tora looked at the crowd with the same seriousness. 

"Please! You must believe in him! He must go on! He has a well established life set out for him!!" He said. 

"Please!! He saved you all from destruction!! So it's your turn to help him!!" Makoto added. 

The crowd was silent. Tora and Makoto looked at each other. They were hoping for a chance for something good. 

"You mean...he's with the Phantom Thieves? They saved us for a terrible faith! So if he's with them, I'll believe!!!" 

There it was! 

"Yeah! I believe too!" 

"I'll get my whole family to believe in him!!" 

"Stand strong, Phantom Thief!!" 

Makoto and Tora listened to the cheers and chanting for Ren's survival. 

"We've done it!" Tora said. 

"Yes!!" Makoto smiled. 

They soon stepped down from the stage and chatted in private again. 

"I can't thank you enough for you incredible words! You have my gratitude." Tora said. 

"Thank you, Tora-san. I'm sure Ren'll be happy too." Makoto said. 

"You say that as if he's still here." Tora smiled. 

"Well...I am technically." 

There was a bright glow next to Makoto and as it shined brightly, Tora saw the young man who help him achieve his goal. 

"You!" He said. 

"Hey, Tora-san. Good see you again." Ren said. 

"I can't believe it! You're here after all this time!" Tora said. 

"And with your help, he'll soon well enough to be here alive." Makoto said. 

"I see. I must say, that halo does not suit you." Tora told Ren. 

"I know. It won't be here for long, though." Ren said. 

"Good to hear! I will continue to rally the masses with my belief of your existence!" Tora said. 

"Thank you Tora-san!" Makoto said. 

"Your welcome, Niijima-san. Now! I must go to the public once more!" Tora said, walking back on stage. 

"Now we'll have more than enough belief to make you alive again, Ren." Makoto said. 

"Yeah! Though I didn't know you were good at public speaking, Makoto." Ren said. 

"Uhh....well...I..." Makoto said, blushing. 

"You're so cute." Ren said. 

"Whatever, delinquent." Makoto said. 

The two of them laughed as they walked back to Shibuya. They were happy to have the belief of so many people on their backs. 

But instead of going home, they decided to go to Leblanc for some coffee. Ren was talking about how he was happy to be going back there. It was his home for the time he was on prohibition. 

"Ah. Hasn't changed at all." Ren said. 

"Yeah. I hope Boss is doing ok." Makoto said. 

She opened the door to the café. But she was concerned with what she saw. 

"Makoto? You're here?" Ryuji asked. 

The others were already inside and were watching the news... 

...with that being what had happened not too long ago... 

"Hey guys..." Makoto said. 

"Makoto..." Ann said. 

"....." 

"I think we need to talk." Haru said. 

Makoto didn't like where this was going. And Ren didn't either.


	7. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others have decided to tell Makoto to face facts, but the stubborn brunette tells them otherwise. But as the light isn't looking good for her, their presumed dead leader makes his existence known to his teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up! 
> 
> Time for the climax of the story!!!

The others took Makoto up to Ren's room and sat her down on his bed. 

"So...do we gotta ask what the news was about?" Ryuji asked. 

"............" 

"Makoto, look. We know much you don't wanna accept the fact that Ren is dead. But to go to an extent like publicly speaking about it is kinda...extreme." Ann said. 

"We aren't saying you're not wrong with what you are doing, but just to take it so far as that..." Yusuke said. 

"..............." 

"We get that you're upset about Ren's death, but you don't have to take it that far. You're supposed to be the most mature out of us. But you're being as stubborn as Morgana right now." Futaba said. 

"Mako-chan, we're not mad at you. We just can't justify your actions. It's almost like you're completely oblivious to his death." Haru said.

Makoto listened to her friends. She couldn't believe that they were accepting of Ren's death. 

"We just wanna know why you're doing this. That's all. So why don't you tell us?" Ann asked. 

"You...wouldn't understand." Makoto said. 

"What's that mean?" Futaba asked. 

"If only you guys could see the bigger picture. Then you'd be able to know why I'm doing this. It doesn't matter if I come off as crazy or incompetent. I'm just doing what feels right to me. That's my reason." Makoto said. 

"But you know you're downright crazy for doing that, right? None of us would have imagined that happening out of you. Come on. When are you just gonna let it go?" Ryuji said. 

"Let it go?" Makoto asked. 

"What's done is done. Can't change it now. It's too late. So just let it go, Makoto." Ann said. 

"Let. It. Go?" Makoto said again. 

"Uh-oh. Makoto's getting angry." Futaba said. 

"Why would I let it go just like that!? If I choose not to believe Ren's dead, none of you should criticise me for it!" Makoto said. 

"Woah. Calm down. What's with the attitude all of a sudden?" Ann asked. 

"I can't believe you guys! I don't think I've ever been this upset in my life! The fact that you are here accepting Ren's death! It's infuriating! You guys are acting like he died for nothing!! That hurts me the most!! How can any of you just brush it off like it's none of your business!? It's inhumane!! I don't I've ever heard anything more stupid in my life!!!" Makoto shouted. 

"Well it's not our fault you're the dumbass in this shit! Getting all riled up just cuz you can't face the truth!!" Ryuji said. 

"Ryuji..." 

"Oh boy. He's in for it now." Futaba whispered. 

"You of all people shouldn't be saying anything about how I'm a dumbass when all you do is the same thing! Get angry because you can't do anything right! So why should you be saying anything at all!?" Makoto shouted. 

"!?" Ryuji was taken aback by what he was just shouted at for. 

"Oh. Wow. I don't I've ever seen Makoto this angry before. It's a little scary." Futaba said. 

"Well, Ryuji has a point, Makoto! You're just upset because you're thinking Ren is still alive, when he's clearly not! So what's the point of just shouting at us if it's just more complaining!?" Ann said. 

"This isn't going to end well." Yusuke whispered. 

"Oh!? So it's not a good thing if I care about someone I love!? Well how about the fact that I'm just doing what's right to me!? I'm sure you're in no place to say anything when you did the same thing when you were getting on Kamoshida's good side all for Suzui-san!! I bet if not for everyone else, you'd still be in that sinking ship all by your damn self!!! But when I do it, all of a sudden, it's considered a crime!? You're honestly no better than Ryuji!!! Dare I say ever worse in comparison!!!!" Makoto shouted. 

"!?" Ann couldn't believe what Makoto said about her. 

Yusuke, Haru and Futaba stayed silent. They didn't dare challenge the anger of Makoto's rage. 

Ryuji and Ann were already in the frying pan. And they were burned to a crisp with Makoto yelling at them. 

Ren just stood there, not being seen by the others, in shock. He'd seen Makoto get really angry before but not to the point where she was yelling at the top of her lungs. This side of Makoto was new to him. 

"So!? What's wrong!? Nothing else to say!?" Makoto yelled. 

"........" 

"........" 

"Yup. They're done." Futaba whispered. 

"Indeed." 

"Mako-chan must've done a number on them." 

"Makoto...." 

"Is there anything you three want to say!?" Makoto said at the three that remained silent. 

"Mako-chan...I think you should leave." Haru said. 

"Yeah. You're clearly too angry for a normal conversation." Futaba said. 

"Indeed. So perhaps you should leave for the time being and come back when you've calmed down." Yusuke said. 

"Fine! I will!" Makoto said. 

She furiously stepped out of Ren's room and left the others in shock. 

"Honestly. Those two are both so idiotic sometimes." Makoto said. 

"Are you proud of yourself?" Ren asked. 

"Huh?" 

"You've successfully scared the absolute crap out of everyone with the way you acted. And you seem absolutely fine about it!!" Ren said, sounding a bit angry himself. 

"They started it!!! I just wanted to teach them a few things and make sure they don't ever see me like that again!" Makoto shouted. 

"I can't believe you! Why would you do that!? They're your damn friends!!" Ren yelled. 

"I..." 

"No! Shut up! That's just unforgivable! You didn't have to say anything about Ryuji's smarts or Ann's support with Shiho!! You had no right to say that about them!!!" Ren furiously yelled. 

"!?" 

"I think I know what's best for us, Makoto! That I stay dead and you don't ever see me again! Because I can't believe you're acting like this! I thought you knew better!" Ren shouted. 

Makoto didn't say anything. She was so surprised by what Ren told that it hurt her. 

"We're done, Makoto! Don't try and talk me out of this!" Ren said. 

_shatter_

Ren heard something. He looked back at Makoto. 

"Makoto?" 

Makoto didn't say anything. She just stood there. 

"Hey. You ok?" 

Then, Makoto fell. She hit the ground face first and stayed there. 

"Makoto!!" Ren said, picking her up. 

He looked all over her. Nothing was done to her body. She looked fine. 

"Mako!! What's wrong!? Mako!!" Ren said. 

"It's too late now." A dastardly voice. 

"You!! What happened to her!?" Ren yelled. 

"Since you've "made up your mind", that seemed to have a massive impact on Makoto. It was so great that it was able to shatter her heart complete!! Hahahaha!!!" Akechi maniacally said. 

"Makoto!!!" 

The others came running out to check on their friend. 

"Mako-chan!? Mako-chan!!" 

"Is she ok!?" 

"I don't see anything wrong with her!" 

"Her heart!! Is it still beating!?" 

Futaba put her ear over Makoto's chest. 

"N-No...It can't be!!!" 

"Makoto!!" 

"Nah! Come on, Makoto!! Not you too!!!" 

"It's...all my fault..." Ren sulked. 

"And now there's nothing you can do about it." Akechi said. 

"......" 

"However, I'm willing to make a deal with you." 

"What?" 

"As it turns out, I have found that her life essence can be brought back to her. But it would cost a great sacrifice of a soul to repair one's heart." Akechi said. 

"......." 

"What do you say? Will you save your beloved? Or will you see her in Hell?" 

Ren looked at Akechi. He knew this was his only way to save Makoto. But it would come at his life being taken away. And she'd never see him again. 

"I won't wait a moment longer. What is your decision?" 

"I..." 

Akechi smiled. 

"I refuse." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I WON'T DO IT!!!!" Ren said. 

"Are you an idiot!? Do you not care about her at all!?" Akechi said. 

"It's my fault she's this way now! And if I have to give up life to save her, then she'd never see me again. And I don't want that!" Ren said. 

"Then there's no way to save her!" Akechi said 

"Yes there is." 

"What?" 

"Because I'm not the only soul here to sacrifice!" 

"You expect to save her!? Give me a break!" 

"I didn't say you if wanted to. I'm going to make you!!!" Ren said. 

"Oh!? So that's what this has come to!? Then by all means...try and make me!!!" 

"I will!!!!" 

The two of them then glowed the red and blue auras like before. And they were now dressed as Joker and Crow.. 

"Woah! J-Joker!?" Ryuji asked.

"Joker!! That's actually Joker!!!" Futaba said. 

"So Makoto was telling the truth after all!?" Ann said. 

"But wait...Akechi!?" Yusuke said. 

"What's Akechi-kun doing here!?" Haru said. 

"I'll make sure that you're gonna get what you deserve, Joker!!!" Crow said. 

"Makoto...I will save you!!" Joker said. 

"Come...LOKI!!!" 

"ARSÈNE!!!"


	8. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Crow now have their sights set on each other in a fierce battle to decide who is to make it out alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Climax has officially been hit!!!! 
> 
> Now it's fight time!!!

"COME....LOKI!!!!" 

"ARSÉNE!!!" 

Both summoned their respective Personas to their aid. Everyone watched as the two of them stood there, waiting for the first move to be made. 

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, Joker. The day where I make you pathetic in comparison to me!!!" Crow said. 

"We'll see about that. I'lll see that this battle goes as it should." Joker said. 

"Cocky bastard!! Lie down and die already!!!" Crow said, charging at Joker. 

Joker did the second as the two of them clashed their blades together. The sheer force of the clash was incredible as the two of them began to fight. 

"Get inside!!" Ryuji told the others. 

They quickly grabbed Makoto and all of them ran into Leblanc. They wouldn't want to be involved in a fierce battle like this. 

Joker and Crow were flying from building to building, trying to get the upper hand over the other. Their Personas were also fighting each other as well. 

"Not bad, Joker!! You're pretty good for a dead man!" Crow said. 

"Funny. I could tell you the same thing." Joker said. 

"Tch!! Cocky bastard!!" Crow lunged forward to scron Joker, but he stop the blade just inches from his chest. 

"What!?" 

"You're not the only one who's gotten stronger!" Joker said. 

He spun himself and elbowed Crow in the face. Crow stumbled back in pain. 

"Don't get so excited!!!" Crow said. 

Loki then hit Arsène with Eigaon, but did little damage to him. 

"You of all people should know that your Curse attacks aren't effective against me." Joker said. 

"You're so damn cocky! That pisses me off!! You can't run on that power forever!!!" Crow said. 

Joker realized he had started fading. The power he gained from the people's belief had made him stronger, but was also limited to what it could do for him. 

"You're wide open!!!" Crow said, slashing Joker off the roof. 

Joker quickly landed on a nearby rooftop as Crow gave chase to him. The maniacal bastard was faster than usual and landed several blows on Joker.

"Aw, what the matter Joker!!? Got no more people to turn to!? No more power to keep you alive!?" 

"I won't give up!!!" Joker said, fiercely slashing Crow. 

"Argh!!!! Lucky shot!" 

"Looks like you're not looking to cool yourself, Crow." Joker said, noticing Crow was fading as well. 

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter!!! So long as I can keep going on, you're not going anywhere!!!" Crow said, lethally striking Joker. 

Joker screamed in pain as Crow kept slashing him over and over again. He then kicked Joker off the rooftop and Loki blasted Arsène to the ground!! 

The two now laid on the group, each in a crater and badly injured. Crow looked at Joker with an evil smile. 

"Look at you. You're at the end of your afterlife. A well decided fate for such a horrible character. No one would ever let a Phantom Thieve be a hero. Whether you like it or not." Crow said. 

"Grgh..." 

"Case closed...This is how your life ends, Joker. See you in hell." 

Crow readied to stab Joker. And Joker couldn't move fast enough to get out of this. It was over. The fate was decided. 

"Farewell." 

"Makoto....I'm sorry....I....I couldn't...." 

"YOU GOT THIS JOKER!!!!" 

"What!?" 

Crow looked back and saw Ryuji in front of Leblanc. 

"Blond haired buffoon." 

"Come on, Joker!! You're not out yet!!!" 

The other soon joined Ryuji to support their leader. 

"Be done with this bastard at once, Joker!!!" 

"Give em hell, Joker!! You can do it!!!" 

"I believe in you, Joker!!! You can win this!!! I know you can!!" 

"What are you fools doing!? You're wasting your ti-" 

Then, Crow noticed the was a huge shadow below him. He looked behind him and was shocked with what he saw. 

"It's not over yet, Akechi. Now, pillage him, Satanael!!" 

"What the hell!!? Where did this come from!?" 

"Checkmate." 

Satanael then gave Akechi and Loki a fierce and lethal Riot Gun attack and Joker then pulled out his gun and aimed it at Akechi. 

"See you in Hell." 

Joker fired the bullet and it hit Akechi!! He screamed in pain as his voice faded out and Loki disappeared. Joker panted and lowered his gun. That battle was over. He won. 

"Ren!!!" 

Everyone ran to Ren as fast as they could. They all looked at him. He was in bad shape, but still standing. 

"That was some cool shit man!!" Ryuji said. 

"Indeed. You truly are a one of a kind human being." Yusuke said. 

"We're so glad you're ok." Ann said. 

"Woah, Ren! That's a halo above your head!!" Futaba said. 

"Whatever the case, Ren-kun, we're happy we get to see you again." Haru said. 

"Thanks guys. But...I don't think I....I have much time left." Ren said. 

Everyone looked at Ren. He was beginning to fade fast. He had used all his power to win the battle. And now that it was over, it's time for him to say goodbye. 

"Goodbye, everyone." Ren said. 

"Ren..." 

Then, Ren started to glow. His shined grew brighter and brighter. And then, he shined brighter than ever before. Everyone covered their eyes and waited for the light to stop. 

And when it did, for a moment, they all saw Ren. But with one key difference. 

Ren no longer had a halo above his head. 

His body was solid again and he looked at everyone. 

"What the? What happened?" Ren asked. 

"Dude...Your halo..." 

"I-It's gone!!!" Futaba said. 

"Really? So that means..." 

"Ren!!!!" 

Everyone heard the voice of their heart broken friend, Makoto. Ren saw her outside of Leblanc. 

"Go to her, Bro. You've earned this." Ryuji said. 

Ren nodded and walked over to Leblanc. Makoto was looking around for him and kept calling his name. 

"Makoto! Over here!" 

"Ren!!!!" 

Makoto quickly saw Ren and ran over to him. She gave him a big hug. 

"Hey. Great news. I got granted a life back." Ren said. 

"Wait, really!?" Makoto asked. 

She looked above Ren's head and saw no halo. She immediately started crying at the wonderful sight of her boyfriend's full revival. 

"It's ok. I'm here now. And I'm here to stay." Ren said. 

"R-Ren...I...I just can't say anything....I'm just...so happy!!!" Makoto cried. 

"If you're happy, then why are you crying?" Ren asked. 

"Shush. You smartass." Makoto softly sobbed. 

Ren just chuckled and gave her a big hug. She returned the favor with a big kiss. The two of them were now kissing each other, happy that they were now truly together once again. 

"I love you, Mako." 

"I love you too, RenRen." 

They soon went back to kissing each other as the others just laughed and watched them. It was great to have their ex-leader back with them. And the day couldn't be any more better than that as the sun began to set upon a victory for Ren "Joker" Amamiya.


	9. Brand New Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that's been happening over the least few days, the Phantom Thieves are finally all together again.  
> And the two who went to make this all happen get some well deserved rest and relaxation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of a wonderful journey....

_Two days later..._

The Phantom Thieves are a waiting in Leblanc for Rent to come in. They had been planning a surprise party to celebrate his full recovery and revival. 

"Ok. Should be here any minute now." Ryuji said. 

"He'd better hurry. I can't stay cramped like this forever." Ann said. 

"Be quiet. I hear him." Futaba said. 

Everyone went silent quickly. They waited patiently for the man of the day to enter the café. 

And then, the door opened and in stepped in the one they were waiting for. 

"Huh?" Why are the lights off?" He asked. 

_flick!!_

"SURPRISE!!!!!!" 

Ren was taken back by the sudden surprise. Everyone came out from they were hiding and set off party poppers. 

"Aww. You guys...what's the occasion?" Ren asked. 

"Like you need to know that, you bastard." Ryuji said. 

"It's obviously for you, since you're the one we surprised." Futaba said. 

"To celebrate your return to the living. As well as our fabled reunion." Yusuke said. 

"Well...Thanks. And I got a surprise for you guys too." Ren said. 

"Huh?" 

"Surprise!!!" 

There, in Ren's bag, was a very familiar furry feline that the others were surprised to see. 

"Morgana!?" 

"He was waiting outside Leblanc. So we thought since you all would probably be waiting for me, we'd give you a surprise ourselves." Ren said. 

"Yeah. And I'm glad to be back!" Morgana meowed. 

"You two really are cut from the same cloth. You know that?" Ann said.

"Hey! What's that mean!?" Ren asked. 

The others just laughed. Ren and Morgana were really similar. The two were just really oblivious to it. 

"Well, it truly is wonderful to see you again, Mona-chan." Haru said. 

"Thanks. But I'm kinda confused on what Fox said. What's this is about Joker's "revival?" Morgana asked. 

"It's a long story." Futaba said. 

"And we don't know the full story yet. So that'll have to wait for a while." Ryuji said. 

"Yeah. It's kinda bizarre as well. So I think we'd better wait until you get to hear it." Ren said. 

"Yeah ok. I gotcha." Morgana meowed. 

"Good. Now let's get this party started!!!" Futaba said. 

"Wait...I don't see Makoto anywhere. Shouldn't we wait for her?" Ren asked. 

"Oh yeah. That. See, she told us that she had to do something before she could make it. So she'll be a little late." Ann said. 

"She had to do something?" Ren asked. 

"Yes. She didn't say what in particular it wast though. So we apologize." Yusuke said. 

"It's ok. So long as she makes it." Ren said. 

_Meanwhile...in the Velvet Room..._

"Well done. I am most impressed with your accomplishments you have performed throughout this endeavor." Igor said. 

"It's not a problem, Igor. You have my thanks for keeping Ren safe through all this as well." Makoto said. 

"Indeed. And at long last. The contract has been forfilled. My job is now complete. You and the Trickster were incredible guests. And you forever have my gratitude for all your hard work you've done for each other as well as for those who share a close bond to you." Igor said. 

"No matter what may drive you apart, the bonds you make will always be connected." The sweet voice of Lavenza said. 

"That's right. Our hearts are always connected. No matter how far apart we may be, it's that connection that will always bring us back together." Makoto said. 

"The Trickster is indeed very lucky to have a special partner like yourself, Makoto Niijima." Lavenza said. 

"And I'm lucky to have him." Makoto said. 

"Now it's time for you two to venture beyond this room. Step into the next stage of your life and see what lays in store for you all. Behold how wonderous the future is in the world you fought so hard for and ultimately won for yourselves." Igor said. 

"Until we meet again, Makoto Niijima." Lavenza said. 

"Thank you both for taking care of Ren. I promise to do only the same." Makoto said. 

"Now. This concludes the end of our story. Only to make room for a new one to begin. And with that said, we bid you farewell." Igor said. 

The Velvet Room then began to glow and Makoto was engulfed by the bright light and taken somewhere else. 

"Huh?" Makoto woke up to find herself back in her bed.

"Makoto? Are you up?" Sae asked, knocking on the door. 

"Oh. Yes, Sis." Makoto said. 

"Ok. Because your friends called saying that they're at the café waiting for you." Sae said. 

"*gasp* I forgot!! The party was today!!!!" Makoto said, quickly getting out of bed. 

She quickly scrambled to get dressed for the big occasion. She grabbed her coat, her boots and her bag. She was about to leave, when she remembered something. 

"Sis? Did you get what I asked for?" Makoto asked her sister. 

"Yes. It wasn't easy, but I was able to get it. Here." Sae said. 

Makoto received a small black box from Sae. 

"Thank you, Sis. I really appreciate it." Makoto said. 

"It's nothing. Really though, I'm glad you finally found someone who you love so much. It tells me that you're finally growing up to become a very mature person. So I could have it no other way to see my baby sister give her boyfriend something she knows he'll love." Sae said. 

"S-Sis..." Makoto felt like crying with joy at her sister's words.

"You'd better get going. You don't want to keep him waiting." Sae said. 

"Yeah. Thank you again, Sister. For everything." Makoto said. 

"Your welcome, Sister." Sae said. 

Makoto felt a hint of joy spiral in her heart. Sae addressed her as "Sister" for the first time in all her life. She almost let a tear drop from her eye. But she smiled nonetheless and left for Leblanc. 

_Back at Leblanc..._

Everyone was getting the party train rolling with lots of fun activities. 

Futaba brought her Y-Cube and a lot of video games for them to play. Fighting games, Co-op games, puzzle games, etc. 

Ryuji managed to get Ren a light training set, came with a treadmill, weights, dumbbells and training clothes. Ren would be sure to use the set for whenever he needed it. 

Ann brought the party a whole lot of sweets, which she could apparently pay for. Being a model must come with a heavy paycheck, Ren thought. Everyone enjoyed the sweetest of the sweets nonetheless. 

Yusuke offered to make Ren a special sketch (non-nude for once). All he needed was Ren to pose professionally and he did the rest from there. The results came out better than expected for Ren. 

Haru managed to get Ren a brand new phone, seeing as his old one had been destroyed in the battle against Yaldabaoth. He was surprised to see all his contacts were still in fact there and his pictures were all still there. He couldn't be more happy with this gift. 

"You guys are amazing. I seriously can't thank you enough for everything you've given me. Despite the fafact that you all thought I was dead." Ren said. 

"It's your party, bro. Of course we'd go all out on ya. You mean too much to us to not do all this amazing stuff." Ryuji said. 

"Yeah. And sorry about believing you were dead. We just thought it wasn't possible for you too be alive seeing how you ran in there and nearly got yourself killed like that." Ann said. 

"Oh yeah. That's my bad. I'll be sure to count on you guys to have my back from now on." Ren said. 

"When we saw you there about to fight Akechi, we could think it was our imagination. But it was nothing of the sort, and I for one am glad to see you've made a full recovery." Yusuke said. 

"Yeah! Your fight was so kickass too! The way you were jumping from roof to roof, your Personas clashing, your determination through it all. Ahh! It was so cool!!" Futaba said. 

"Yes it was an absolute thrill to watch. And the end of it was the greatest part. When you got back up and defeated Akechi-kun to protect the ones you love. Truly a superb performance from our ex-leader." Haru said. 

"Joker's always on his A-game no matter what. While I'm not familiar with what happened, I can tell that fight was something else. To think Akechi could still haunt and mess with you, even after death." Morgana meowed. 

"He was honestly much stronger too. There were some instances where I was sure I was gonna die. But I knew deep in my departed soul that I couldn't let him win. Not after so many lives were ended because of him. Not after he tried to get me killed. Not after he threatened my Mako." Ren said. 

"It's fierce determination like that, and I really mean this, that ensures we made the right decision to make Joker our leader. And we'd be able to make it this far even after he died and kept going. I gotta say, Joker, you are truly a one of a kind Phantom Thief." Morgana meowed.

"Damn right." 

"That's the best way to put it." 

"Indeed." 

"Hell yeah!" 

"I couldn't agree more." 

"You guys..." Ren felt his heart connect with everyone else. 

Then came the sound of a voice Ren had been waiting to hear for the whole party. 

"Hello? Is anyone here?" 

"We're up here!!!" Ryuji called. 

Ren watched as his lover walked up the stairs to his room and finally arrived. 

"Sorry I'm late!! I overslept!!" Makoto said. 

"It's not a problem, Makoto. We were just getting started. Nothing to worry about." Ann said. 

"Oh. Thank goodness." Makoto sighed. 

"Good to see you again, Queen." Morgana meowed. 

"Morgana!? But I thought you went away with the Metaverse..." Makoto said. 

"Sorry, but this guy is here to stay. No matter what fate he's given." Futaba said. 

"It's great to hear that. I'm glad you're here, Morgana. Now the Phantom Thieves are truly back together." Makoto said. 

"Yup-yup. This is my home now." Morgana meowed. 

"So now that Makoto's here, let's keep this party going!!!" Ryuji said. 

Everyone agreed on that and continued their party, now with added Student Council President/Team Mom. 

_A long time passes..._

_It's now sunset..._

Everyone was now back down stairs and tuckered out. They had been partying like crazy all day long. They all sat at tables and laid their heads down... 

...while leaving two lovers to some quality alone time... 

"I had a blast with everyone today, Ren." Makoto said. 

"Me too. It's finally good to see them all so enthusiastic about it as well." Ren said. 

"Yeah. And it's still hitting me. You're actually here again. Alive this time." Makoto said. 

"Look. About that little fight we had, I'm sorry. It's my fault that your heart shattered and I had to fight Akechi for it. So in all aspects, I don't really know how to make you actually forgive me for something as horrible as that." Ren said. 

"Ren. We can just forget that ever happened. That's all there is to it. Nothing could ever make me hate you. And you know that. Even if you did break my heart, you repaired it as well. So I think that's all I need to forgive you." Makoto said. 

"You mean it?" Ren asked. 

"Of course I mean it." Makoto said. 

"Wow...guess I had little expectations for you to forgive me like that. Thanks, Mako." Ren said. 

"Anytime, RenRen." Makoto said. 

"I gotta say though, this party was just what I needed to finally accept that I'm actually alive. It made me feel so much that I was initially worried about and took it and threw out the window." Ren said. 

"I see you were given lots of gifts too, courtesy of the others, I suppose." Makoto said. 

"Yeah. They're all amazing. Haru even got me a new phone. How cool is that?" Ren said. 

"I guess she knew you might need a new one considering what happened to the previous one." Makoto said. 

"Yeah. I'm just surprise she was able to buy me it." Ren said. 

"Ren. She comes from a highly successful company with lots of hard working employees and tons of money that she inherits. Why wouldn't she be able to buy you a new phone?" Makoto said. 

"Oh yeah. I guess that flew over my head." Ren said. 

"You let them simplest things just fly above your head that easily? I guess we all can't be perfect." Makoto said. 

"Well? What about you? Surely my beautifully astounding girlfriend had to get me something to commemorate this very special occasion, hmm?" Ren said. 

"O-Oh...Y-Yeah...uhh..." Makoto began to blush. 

"So? Where is it?" Ren asked, curiously 

"Umm...I-I don't w-want you to b-be alarmed..." Makoto flusteredly said. 

"Oh. It's gonna be a good one then." Ren said. 

"O-Ok...H-Here goes..." Makoto felt her cheeks heating up and her heart begin to race. 

Ren could only wait curiously as his beloved stood in front of him, trying to present her gift to him. 

"H-Here!!!" She said, presenting Ren a small black box. 

"A box? Really?" Ren asked sarcastically. 

"I-It's something in the box." Makoto said. 

Ren smiled and opened the box. And his eyes widened at the sight. 

Inside the box was a tiny gold ring, almost the exact size for any finger to wear. 

"Wow...It's amazing." Ren said. 

"My sister helped me buy it. I wanted it to be special for you. I love you so much after all..." Makoto said. 

"Tell her I said thanks." Ren said. 

"I will." Makoto said. "I wanted you to have something that will remind you of all the fun and romantic memories we made together. To always remind you of me when we're far apart." Makoto said. 

"Well, you outdid yourself with this one, Makoto. I can't express how happy I am that you got me such an amazing gift." Ren said. 

Makoto smiled. She was happy to hear his sweet words. 

"Although...I think this would be much better if this ring would be for something else." Ren said. 

"Huh? What else can there be?" Makoto asked. 

Ren smiled. That was just the response he was hoping for. It was now or never for this. 

"Makoto Niijima...will you be my Queen...for the rest of my life?" 

Ren kneeled down on one knee and presented the ring to his beloved. He was waiting for this moment for a long time. 

Makoto was just in complete stand by mode. She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes were wide open. The Sol sweet blush on her face was growing as she looked at Ren with tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

"R-R-Ren..." 

"A Trickster is always prepared." Ren said. 

He waited for Makoto's response. That might've been too smooth a move, even for him, he thought. 

"Y-Y-Yes..." 

Ren looked at his love as her tears flowed down her face. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes I will!!" 

Ren smiled the biggest smile he'd ever made since his revival. That was the best way this party could have ever gotten better. 

Makoto began to cry tears of joy as she hugged her beloved new fiance. This was the happiest she had ever been in her life. The man she loved so much, to the point where they were together even after Ren's "death", was now the man she was going to marry. 

"May I?" Ren said, the ring in his hand. 

Makoto simply nodded. Ren smiled as he slide the ring on Makoto's finger. It looked absolutely beautiful on her. 

"Does it fit?" He asked. 

"Yes. It fits perfectly." Makoto cried. 

"Good. I thought it would." Ren said. 

"This...This is just...Wow..." Makoto was speechless. 

"Now this I'll definitely won't be forgetting anytime soon." Ren said. 

"I'm...at a loss for words. This was supposed to be my present to you and you had the audacity to reverse it on my like that. You're just as sly and selfless as you are well we first fell in love." Makoto said. 

"What can I say? Wildcard, honey." Ren said. 

Then there was a sudden applause. They turned to the stairs and saw the others clapping and cheering for them. 

"My god. And here I thought this shit couldn't get any better." Ryuji said.

"Yeah. We heard everything down stairs. And we're so happy for you two." Ann said. 

"Thanks guys." Ren said. 

"I would have never imagined such a profound and intimate relationship could lead to such incredible inspiration. You two have our blessings for a wonderful and happy life together." Yusuke said. 

"I don't think any of us saw this coming. But I'll be sure to tell Sojiro the great news. He'll sure be happy to hear it." Futaba said. 

"You two are very lucky to have such a beautiful and romantic relationship. I could only wish the best for you as you two make it even more beautiful and even more romantic." Haru said. 

"Aww...You guys. You making my new fiance cry." Ren said. 

"I-I'm ok. I'm just...so happy. Thank you everyone. For your blessings and wishes." Makoto cried. 

"Well... This means we have to go dress shopping!!" Ann said happily. 

"Oh yes! Dress shopping for Mako-chan! It sounds like a thrill!" Haru said. 

"I'll be sure that I can trust you two with the best dress you can find." Makoto said. 

"Well, Ren. You gotta look your best too." Ryuji said. 

"Right. Although, seeing how I've never worn a professional suit before..." Ren said. 

"Say no more, Ren. For we shall offer our assistance to help you find the best outfit for your ceremony." Yusuke said. 

"I'll pitch in too. Sounds like fun having to see Joker in a real suit. Though we may have to do something about that frizzy hair of yours, Joker." Morgana meowed. 

"Oh yeah...Guess I gotta get that done too." Ren said. 

The others laughed and me to talking about the future of Ren and Makoto. Though they may have gotten somewhat a little too personal with questions about their future. So they decided to get some fresh air. 

They stood outside Leblanc together, holding hands, as they locked eyes once again. 

"You really are the best man for doing something like that, Ren." Makoto said. 

"You can't ever doubt my skills. Whether out of or inside the Metaverse." Ren said. 

"I can't deny that. The way you proposed to me with the ring I wanted to give you. It's completely unexpected and would make any girl say yes." Makoto said. 

"I trust that you can get the news to your sister?" Ren asked. 

"Yeah. I think she'll be a little shock to hear that I'm now engaged." Makoto said. 

"Yeah. Though, just say it's me and you'll be fine." Ren said. 

"I think that'll just surprise her even more." 

The now engaged couple turned around and saw the bastard in all his deadly glory standing beside them. 

"Akechi!?" Ren said. 

"What are you doing here!?" Makoto asked. 

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not here to fight. I'm way out of your league now that you're alive again after all." Akechi said. 

"Then why show up here now?" Ren asked.

"I'm simply here to give you my blessings." Akechi said. 

Wait what? Did Akechi, that man who killed hundreds of people, investigated those same deaths, tried to kill Ren three times, and even threatened to take away Ren's last chance of getting back to life, just say he was giving his blessings to a newly engaged couple that consisted of two people he absolutely hated!? 

"I-I'm sorry, what was that?" Makoto asked. 

"I said I'm here to give you my blessings. What? Can I, a dead guy, not pay his respects to a new couple, even if they were the ones who he despises the most?" Akechi asked. 

"Well...I guess not. It's just random to hear that from you." Ren said. 

"It's the least I can offer you seeing as how you defeated me in battle three times." Akechi said. 

"Well...Thanks, I guess." Makoto said. 

"But make no mistake. Once I find a way to come back to life, I'm coming after you, Amamiya." Akechi said. 

"I'll be looking forward to that, Goro." Ren said. 

Akechi snarled and crossed his arms, as he began to fade back to the Other World. 

"Looks like even from beyond the grave, Akechi still has his soft spots." Ren said. 

"Yeah. Though I guess that's good to hear he's going to change from his bad ways. At least while he's dead." Makoto said. 

"But now that he's gone, it's just the two of us." Ren said. 

"Yeah. Just the two of us." Makoto said. 

"I love you, Makoto." 

"I Iove you too, Ren." 

And the newly engaged couple kissed under the setting sun of the day. Happy to be back together for as long as they wish. 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
